The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
When reading a document in a non-preferred language in a viewing application (a web browser, an e-reader, etc.), a user may periodically come across individual words that the user does not recognize or understand. In these events, the user may select a word in the document to obtain its translation in one of his/her preferred languages. This typically involves cutting and pasting the selected word from the document into another application, such as a search application or a language translation application. Possible translations of the selected word that are returned to the user by the other application, however, may be inaccurate or otherwise inappropriate due to the lack of any contextual information.